Take Me Tou Your Heart
by ZieTwins
Summary: Seorang yeoja yang mengalami jatuh cinta. Dengan posisi dia sebagai yeoja, dia berfikiran bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan hati sang pujaannya. Karena semakin lama perasaan itu terpendam, hingga sampai terbawa mimpi. Dengan kebulatan tekad dan karena terpaksa(?) yeoja manis itu memutuskan jika dia yang harus mengutarakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum terlambat.
1. Chapter 1

_**TAKE ME TO YOUR HEART **_

Author : ZieTwins

Genre : Romance?

Length : Chapter

Cast : Member Apink and EXO

_**Sumarry : Seorang yeoja yang mengalami jatuh cinta. Dengan posisi dia sebagai yeoja, dia berfikiran bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan hati sang pujaannya. Karena semakin lama perasaan itu terpendam, hingga sampai terbawa mimpi. Dengan kebulatan tekad dan karena terpaksa(?) yeoja manis itu memutuskan jika dia yang harus mengutarakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum sang pujaannya telah terlebih dahulu diambil oleh rivalnya.**_

.

.

.

_**-Seoul, 15 Maret 2015. 06:00 KST- **_

"_Naeun?" sambil terus mengetuk pintu, seorang __ahjumma__ tengah membawa nampan yang berisikan sebuah bubur yang masih hangat, sangat cocok dengan cuaca Seoul hari ini yang memang tengah dalam cuaca dingin karena hujan. Ia sengaja membawakan bubur untuk Naeun dikarenakan yeoja manis ini tidak kunjung keluar dan mengurung dirinya dikamar ._

"_Naeun? Son Naeun?"__**.**_

"_Nugu?" tanya Chorong terhadap yeoja manis yang sekarang tengah duduk dihadapannya. Chorong melihat kearah Eunji –apakah-aku-mengenalinya- seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Chorong, Eunji pun mengangguk pelan._

"_Eonnie~" Sontak Chorong pun terlonjak kaget saat yeoja manis itu memanggilnya. _

"_Naeun? Son Naeun?"_

"_Nde! Son Naeun imnida. Apakah aku perlu mengulanginya?"_

"_Kapan kau kemari? Apa yang membuatmu kembali kemari? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Apakah karena eomma mu? Oh kemana hidungmu? Semakin tak terlihat?"_

"_Ya! Eonnie!"_

"_Dari mana aku akan memulainya?"_

_**-Naeun POV-**_

_Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku, tentang "Apa yang abadi, ada dan selamanya?" aku sempat berfikir kalau itu Cinta. Tetapi ia menjawab kalau itu hanya sebagian kecil. Aku terus menerus memberikan pendapatku. Kalian tahu? Hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil._

_Terakhir kalinya ia mengatakan kepadaku, "Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau belum kehilangannya. Jadi kau akan tahu setelah mengalaminya. Jika kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, katakanlah padaku"_

"_Son Naeun!" seorang namja jangkung memanggilku dengan suara bazz nya._

"_Gomapta"._

"_Neaun," Suara bazz itu terdengar mengerikan, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang._

"_Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku berbasa-basi._

"_Apapun itu, kau boleh memintanya"_

"_Apapun itu? Apakah kau akan mengabulkannya?"_

"_. . . ."_

"_Kita berakhir sampai disini. Itu keinginanku"_

_**-Flashback END-**_

"_Apakah kau tahu, __di sekolah__ kita terdapat siswa baru. Dan dia seorang yeoja manis!,"_

"_Kudengar dia pindahan dari Hyundong High School..."_

"_Apakah kau tahu nama yeoja manis itu?"_

"_Son.. Son Nanen? Ah aku lupa namanya.."_

"_Apakah maksudmu Naeun? Son Naeun?"_

"_Ah benar! Son Naeun!"_

_._

_._

_._

_**Annyeong^^ /nebar buing-buing/ **_

_**MYOYA? CERITA MACAM APA INI? Pasti kalian berfikiran seperti itu kan? Ayoo ngaku kkk~**_

_**Zie sengaja buat cuplikan-cuplikan seperti diatas, biar para readers penasasaran^^ kalo ga penasaran sih ga apa-apa /smirk/ jahat ya canda kok. Tapi Zie akan kasih lengkapnya kalau para readers dengan senang hati mendukung cerita ini. Kasih saran lah minimal. Yah? Yah? Yah?**_

_**Take Me To Your Heart akan segera Zie publish secepatnya, bila yang meriview setidaknya ada 5 atau ga 10 lah. **_

_**Oh ya lupa, Zie disini baru loh /ga nanya/ jadi tolong bantuannya ya. Zie percaya kalian para readers orang nya baik-baik~ ya kan?^^ Udah dulu ah, Zie mau hangout sama sitemsek dulu. Pay-Pay!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_TAKE ME TO YOUR HEART_**

Author : ZieTwins

Genre : Romance

Length : Chapter

Cast : Member Apink and EXO

**_Sumarry : Seorang yeoja yang mengalami jatuh cinta. Dengan posisi dia sebagai yeoja, dia berfikiran bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan hati sang pujaannya. Karena semakin lama perasaan itu terpendam, hingga sampai terbawa mimpi. Dengan kebulatan tekad dan karena terpaksa(?) yeoja manis itu memutuskan jika dia yang harus mengutarakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum sang pujaannya telah terlebih dahulu diambil oleh rivalnya._**

CINTA

Mungkin tidak asing mendengarkan kata tersebut. Sebuah ungkapan yang mengandung sejuta makna. Orang beranggapan bahwa cinta ada karena didasari oleh financial. Ada juga yang beranggapan bahwa cinta ada karena didasari oleh perasaan.

CINTA dan SUKA

Kedua kata tersebut mengandung makna yang tidak beda jauh. Terkadang kita tidak mengetahui bila rasa cinta yang kita miliki hanya sekedar rasa suka. Dan percaya atau tidak rasa itu bersifat tidak tahan lama. Perasaan seperti ini juga pernah dialami oleh seorang yeoja yang tengah dilanda asmara.

.

.

.

**_-Seoul, 15 Maret 2015. 06:00 KST- _**

"Naeun?" sambil terus mengetuk pintu, seorang ahjumma tengah membawa nampan yang berisikan sebuah bubur yang masih hangat, sangat cocok dengan cuaca Seoul hari ini yang memang tengah dalam cuaca dingin karena hujan. Ia sengaja membawakan bubur untuk Naeun dikarenakan yeoja manis ini tidak kunjung keluar dan mengurung dirinya dikamar .

Beruntung saat ahjumma membuka pintu, ternyata pintu tidak terkunci. Lantas ia menaruh nampan tersebut diatas meja belajar Naeun. Sedari tadi ia melihat Naeun yang tengah asyik melihat cuaca diluar rumah melalui jendela kamarnya, ia tidak berminat menoleh kearah ahjumma yang sekarang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Bukankah udara diluar sangat dingin eomma?" Tanya Naeun terhadap ahjumma yang tidak lain adalah eommanya. Saat sang eomma melangkah untuk mendekat, tiba-tiba Naeun berkata agar eommanya jangan mendekat dan beri waktu dia untuk menenangkan diri. Sang eomma paham dan segera pergi meninggalkan Naeun seorang diri dikamar.

"Geure, eomma akan keluar. Tetapi eomma mohon makanlah agar kau tidak sakit." Saat pintu tertutup ia menoleh kearah bubur yang masih hangat, terlihat dari asapnya yang mengepul. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau memakan bubur itu. Apapun yan terjadi. Ya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi ia merutuki perutnya yang sedari tadi minta untuk diisi.

"Bahkan, perutku ini tidak bisa untuk diajak bekerja sama."

.

.

.

Sementara itu. Diwaktu yang sama dan tempat yang berbeda,

** -****_Kediaman Keluarga Park-_**

"Appa!" terdengar teriakan melengking dari seorang namja yang memiliki mata dan senyum menawan. Jika ia tersenyum pasti semua orang yang melihatnya akan ikut tersenyum.

Setiap pagi, dirumah kediaman Keluarga Park memang selalu gaduh. Park bersaudara memang suka menjahili satu sama lain. Park Jimin. Salah satu korban/? dari kejahilan hyung dan noonanya. Ia akan terus memanggil nama appanya –_Park Jung Soo- _sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri dari hyung dan noonanya.

"Ya! Kesini kau bocah tengik!" Teriak Park Chorong – _Anak sulung dari Park Jung Soo- _ia terus mengejar dongsaengnya hingga dapat. Ia tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja.

"Andwee! Appa tolong aku~" Jimin yang melihat appanya sedang berjalan membawa sebuah koran segera berlari kearah Leeteuk –_appanya- _untuk bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya.

Ia benar-benar takut dengan sorot mata noonanya yang terlihat seperti monster dipagi hari. Suara noonanya yang begitu melengking terdengar menyeramkan walau sedikit agak merdu.

"Eyeliner lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada anak sulungnya. Yang ditanya memberi respon dengan anggukan kepala tetapi tetap memberi tatapan tajam untuk seorang namja yang sekarang berada dibelakang punggung Leeteuk.

"Park Jimin?" Panggil Leetuek, tanpa merubah posisinya. Ia berjalan kearah meja makan dan menduduki kursi empuk tersebut. Jimin yang mengerti dengan tatapan Leeteuk – _cepat-minta-maaf- _pun mengangguk. Dengan kepala menunduk dia bergumam minta maaf. Terdengar tidak jelas memang. Kemudian ia mengulanginya lagi.

"Mianhae! Aku salah aku minta maaf!" Teriaknya dengan nada tinggi. Ia benar-benar kesal terhadap noonanya. Setiap pagi ia selalu terkena jitakan darinya. Hanya karena EYELINER. Bukannya ia tidak mau membeli sendiri tetapi ia lebih suka memakai eyeliner noonanya itu. Ia berfikiran bahwa ia payah dalam memilih eyeliner yang tepat untuk mata sipitnya itu.

"Kembalikan eyeliner ku!?" Sambil mengadahkan tangannya kearah Jimin. Jimin pun memberikan eyeliner tersebut dengan terpaksa. Leeteuk yang melihat itu, langsung menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Bukankah kau memiliki persedian eyeliner yang banyak Chorong-ah?" tanya Leeteuk. Putri kesayangan nya ini bahkan memilik semua peralatan untuk mempercantik dirinya. Tak tanggung-tanggung stoknya tidak hanya satu atau dua buah saja. Bahkan ia imempunyai satu pack untuk persediaan nantinya.

"Appa~," jawabnya malas, pasti Appanya ini akan menyuruhnya untuk memberi eyelinernya itu kepada Jimin. Heol, satu bulan yang lalu ia sudah memberikannya kepada Jimin. Satu bulan yang lalu. "Aku bahkan sudah memberinkannya bulan lalu Appa. Nde, arrasheo-arrasheo." sambungnya dan segera memberikannya kembali pada Jimin, setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Leetuk –_berikan-saja-arrasheo?- _

"Bukankah kau harus kesekolah hari ini Noona?" tanya namja jangkung terhadap noonanya. Ia terlihat terburu-buru terlihat dari cara ia menuruni anak tangga tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil atau lebih tepatnya merampas segelas susu yang dipegang Jimin sebelum dongsaenya itu menegak habis susu tersebut.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Eh.. Chanyeol Hyung!" Ia lupa memberi kata Hyung dibelakangnya dan segera memberikan kata hyung. Ia tahu jika ia tidak memanggilnya dengan akhiran hyung ia akan berakhir jalan kaki. Karena motornya sekarang dalam keadaan dirawat di rumah sakit khusus motor alias bengkel.

"Appa aku mau ke sekolah, bye appa!" Setelah meminum habis susu hasil rampasannya ia segera berjalan cepat keluar rumah untuk menuju bagasi.

_"__Bahkan dia tidak meminta maaf padaku!"_gerutu

Namja yang lebih muda darinya. "Ya! Pendek! Kau mau kita terlambat?!" Teriak Chanyeol –_anak kedua dari Leeteuk-. _Lantas Jimin segera berpamitan kepada appanya dan pergi kearah hyungnya yang kelewat cerewet itu. Oh ya soal Chorong dia sudah pergi kesekolah setelah memberikan eyelinernya kepada Jimin.

.

.

.

Cuaca Seoul yang dingin tidak menyurutkan mereka –_masyarakat- _untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka. Mereka melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca dingin. Jalanan yang ramai akan pengendara yang berlalu lalang. Halte yang ramai dengan orang pekerja dan pelajar. Mungkin beberapa diantara mereka terlambat untuk pergi ke kantor atau sekolah. Seperti yeoja yang mengenakan baju seragam dan syal dilehernya, ia nampak begitu cemas pasalnya bus yang akan ia tumpangi menuju ke sekolah terlambat hari ini. Ia melihat sebuah benda berwarna putih yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangannya sekilas. Pukul 07.15 sebentar lagi – _lima belas menit lagi _\- sekolah akan menutup gerbangnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumamnya resah. Tidak mungkin ia menunggu bus lima menit lagi dan tidak mungkin juga ia berlari menuju sekolahnya. Sedangkan jika ia menaiki bus saja memerlukan waktu setidaknya 15 menit. Ia memang bangun sedikit kesiangan hari ini. Semalam ia sempat terjaga untuk menyelesaikan makalahnya.

"Eunji?" Terlihat seorang yeoja manis menyapanya dari dalam mobil berwarna pink muda. Eunji seperti mengenalinya. Yeoja itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Yeah!. Eunji memang mengenalinya. Bahkan mereka teman satu komplek. Dan Eunji pun membalas senyuman itu saat dia –_yeoja manis_\- tersenyum kearahnya. Eunji mungkin sedikit melupakan dengan tujuan awalnya karena yeoja manis itu. Salahkan saja dia yang memiliki senyum menawan. Yeoja manis itu bernama..

"Naeun? Son Naeun?"**.**

.

.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana reaksi Ahjussi tadi? Oh itu sangat menggelikan!" Sedari tadi Bomi –_yeoja tingkat akhir di Hyo High School_\- terus bercerita tentang bagaimana Ahjussi memarahi dirinya. Ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang sekarang menatap kearahnya. Ia memang terlalu berekspresif dalam bercerita.

Chorong yang melihatnya memberitahu kepada orang-orang disekitar –_jangan-perdulikan-dia-memang-aneh-_ dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Chorong sempat berfikir apakah temannya ini benar-benar tidak mempunyai rasa malu? Atau memang urat malu dia putus?

Mereka sekarang berada di kantin setelah mengikuti pelajaran Hwon songsaenim –_guru matematika_-. Beliau memang tidak menyukai siswanya menjadi anak yang kurang disiplin. Maka dari itu beliau sering memberikan hukuman fisik untuk melatih siswanya disiplin.

"Bomi-ah, **_kecilkan-suaramu_**!" bisiknya agak keras sambil memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Chorong Sunbaenim!" Dari kejauhan seorang oh bukan dua orang yeoja sedang melambaikan tangan sambil menebarkan senyum kearah Chorong dan Bomi. Yeoja yang sedang memakai syal Chorong mengenalnya. Eunji. Dia siswa tingkat dua dibawahnya.

Sedangkan yeoja manis disamping Eunji, sepertinya ia mengenalinya. Wajahnya tidak begitu asing baginya. Nampaknya dia setingkat dengan Eunji. Mereka melangkahkan kaki rampingnya menuju meja kantin yang sedang diduduki Chorong dan Bomi.

"Nugu?" tanya Chorong terhadap yeoja manis yang sekarang tengah duduk dihadapannya. Chorong melihat kearah Eunji _–apakah-aku-mengenalinya-_ seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Chorong, Eunji pun mengangguk pelan.

"Eonnie~" Sontak Chorong pun terlonjak kaget saat yeoja manis itu memanggilnya. Berlebihan memang. Yah! Dia sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara yang membuatnya damai jika mendengarnya.

"Naeun? Son Naeun?"

"Nde! Son Naeun imnida. Apakah aku perlu mengulanginya?"

"Naeun~ah," Chorong pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera memeluk Naeun dengan erat. Orang yang melihatnya akan beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah eomma dan anak yang telah lama tidak berjumpa. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu." Sambungnya dan mempersilahkan Naeun duduk kembali.

"Drama.." Bomi pun memutar bola matanya malas setelah melihat kejadian eomma dan anak/?

"Kapan kau kemari? Apa yang membuatmu kembali kemari? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Apakah karena eomma mu? Oh kemana hidungmu? Semakin tak terlihat?"

"Ya! Eonnie!" Yeoja yang lebih tua satu tahun didepannya ini tidak henti-hentinya melempari pertanyaan secara beruntun kepadanya. Bahkan ia tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan pertama. Chorong bagaikan seorang detektif yang terus mengintrogasinya. Oh bahkan seorang detektif tidak perlu menayakan hal seperti ini. Mereka sudahlah tahu dengan targetnya. Lantas disebut apakah eonnienya ini?

"Dari mana aku akan memulainya?"

.

.

.

**_-Naeun POV-_**

Enam bulan. Waktu yang sedikit singkat bagiku untuk meninggalkan kota Seoul. Kota kecil yang penuh dengan kegembiraan telah sirna oleh kejadian tragis. Kejadian itu terus membayangiku sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi. Aku ingin setiap malam waktu berjalan dengan lambat tidak harus dengan semestinya.

Bahkan aku merasa kalau diriku terus bermimpi. Mimpi yang indah. Jika memang boleh aku meminta kepada Tuhan, aku tidak mau terbangun dari mimpi indahku. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan itu terasa menyakitkan. Bila memikirkannya itu terasa sesak. Sesak sekali hingga aku tidak dapat merasakan oksigen yang aku hirup.

Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku, tentang "Apa yang abadi, ada dan selamanya?" aku sempat berfikir kalau itu Cinta. Tetapi ia menjawab kalau itu hanya sebagian kecil. Aku terus menerus memberikan pendapatku. Kalian tahu? Hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil.

Dia memberikakanku sebuah clue, bahwa itu telah terbungkus rapi didalamnya. Apa? Apa itu yang abadi, ada dan selamanya kalau bukan cinta? Terbungkus rapi didalamnya? Bukankah hanya cinta yang dapat melakukannya?

Dan seseorang itu mengatakan jika aku telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Bahkan dia berkata orang yang kau abaikan lebih perhatian darimu apabila dibandingkan dengan orang yang kau perhatikan. Heol, dia membuatku penasaran. Penasaran dengan apa yang dia maksud dan apa yang dia bicarakan.

Terakhir kalinya ia mengatakan kepadaku, "Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau belum kehilangannya. Jadi kau akan tahu setelah mengalaminya. Jika kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, katakanlah padaku" lantas ia tersenyum tipis kearahku dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku masih menatap punggungnya hingga ia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, tetapi aku masih memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan semuanya. Sempat aku mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Rasa penasaranku lebih besar dari pada itu. Pertanyan itu membuatku menggeram frustasi. Aku harus mencoba mencari jawabannya.

**_-Satu tahun yang lalu. 15 Maret 2014 Flashback-_**

**_Play Song "My Destiny"_**

"Son Naeun!" seorang namja jangkung memanggilku dengan suara bazz nya. Ia nampak begitu tampan dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Rambut yang tertata rapi serta senyuman yang begitu menarik perhatian. Ia berlari kecil menghampiriku dan membawakan seikat bunga mawar.

"Gomapta". Harum sekali, entah kenapa aku menyukai mawar putih dibandingkan dengan mawar merah. Mawar putih membuatku nyaman dan aku mengansumsikan bahwa mawar putih menggabarkan diriku yang sebenarnya.

Aku memeluknya erat sekali dan sesekali menghirup mawar putih itu. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya, sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Meskipun aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Mengetahui bahwa dia akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya berharap namja yang kusebut namjachinguku ani calon mantan namjachinguku ini tidak mengatakannya sekarang. Terlalu indah untuk mengakhirinya.

Setelah puas aku memeluknya, aku tersenyum getir. Miris sekali mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Yang kutahu dia mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintainya saat ini. Tetapi itu dulu, sekarang dia mencintai orang lain. Tidak lagi denganku.

"Neaun," Suara bazz itu terdengar mengerikan, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Menunggu kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut indahnya seakan membuatku menjadi tersangka yang akan dihukum mati. Menanti apakah benar-benar akan mati apakah akan sebaliknya. Tuhan aku mohon jangan sekarang, berilah aku waktu untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Ku mohon Tuhan. Aku belum siap mendengarnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat, mencoba menenangka diriku sejenak. Mengatakan kepada diriku sendiri agar tidak egois. Jika melihatnya bahagia aku yakin aku juga akan merasa bahagia. Baiklah jika namjachingunya ini menginginkan kebebasannya sendiri. Aku akan melakukannya, setidaknya melakukan hal yang terbaik baginya. Walau ini akan sedikit berat dan menyakitkan tentunya. Yah! Aku harus melakukannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Memulainya secara perlahan dan menatap lekat wajah tampannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Apapun itu, kau boleh memintanya"

"Apapun itu? Apakah kau akan mengabulkannya?" Tanyaku kepadanya, dan dia mengangguk sedikit ragu. Dan kemudian dia memberikan senyumannya yang selalu sukses membuat dadaku berdegup kencang.

"Nde, apa yang kau inginkan anak manis?" sambil menangkupkan tangannya kepipiku. Mencoba menatap mata manikku dengan dalam.

"Ini mungkin berat bagiku, tapi... tapi aku sudah memikirkannya,"

". . . ." tidak ada respon darinya, aku mencoba mengambil oksigen sejenak. Mengumpulkan keberanianku dan semoga aku tidak akan menyesaliya.

"Kita berakhir sampai disini. Itu keinginanku"

". . . . "

"Kita selalu bertatap muka sedekat ini. Tapi hati kita selalu jauh satu sama lain"

". . . ."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaaf, karena aku sudak mengetahuinya" perlahan tangannya melepaskan tangkupannya dipipiku. Aku bisa mendengar deru nafasku yag tidak teratur. Nafasku seperti orang yang habis berlari maraton.

"Mianhae, joesonghamnida" ucapnya setelah diam tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mungkin dia terkejut sama seperti diriku. Aku juga merasa aneh dengan diriku, mencerna kata-kata apa yang barusan aku lontarkan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan bahagia diluar sana" Mencoba memberi semangat kepada diriku yang terlihat mengenaskan. Memberikan senyuman yang terasa getir untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan aku memberikan kecupan manis dibibir kissablenya untuk yang terakhir kalinya juga. Mencoba menyalurkan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Dari awal aku mencoba menahan air mataku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak kuat lagi. Air mataku jatuh disela-sela ciuman kami. Merasa tidak mampu lagi aku melepaskan ciumanku. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya dan menatapnya lagi.

". . . ."

" Jaga dirimu Chanyeol-ah"

**_-Flashback END-_**

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku sedikit merasa lega walau rasa menyesalku lebih besar. Tapi aku tidak mau terlalu naif. Aku sudah berjanji bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Melihat kedepan dan mencoba dengan perlahan untuk melupakannya.

Melupakannya. Kata yang mudah untuk diucapkan, tetapi begitu sulit untuk dilakukan. Tak jarang aku selalu menangis bila mengingatnya dimalam hari dan paginya mataku sembab karena itu. Menyedihkan. Memang, itulah diriku. Sangat labil bila mendiskripsikan tentang seorang Naeun –diriku- yang begitu mengenaskan ditinggal oleh seorang kekasihnya.

"Aigoo, menyedihkan sekali. Kenapa ini?" Entah kenapa bulir dimataku terjun bebas aku yang menyadari itu segera mengusap air mataku menggunakan tanganku. Tidak mau ada yang melihat.

"Gwenchanna?" Oh sepertinya aku sedikit melupakan namja yang berada disampingku. Separah itukah diriku hingga lupa dan tidak menyadarinya. Pasti dia melihatku tadi dan memandangku prihatin.

"Nde? Eoh. Gwenchannayo"

**_-Naeun POV END-_**

"Mwo?" tanya namja tan dengan suara yang dibuat dingin saat Naeun yang ada disampingnya melihat dirinya dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Kau tidak mengusap air mataku?"Canda Naeun dengan mengedipkan matanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Oh itu sangat menggemaskan batin namja tan itu. Ingin sekali dia mencubit pipi yeoja manis ini.

"Memanggnya Drama?," Tanyanya dan Naeun hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa. Dia senang jika membuat Naeun bahagia, setidaknya tidak terlihat menyedihkan. "Kajja! Kita ke Suho hyung. Katanya dia mau memberi sesuatu" sambungnya dan menarik tangan Naeun secara halus. Sedetik kemudian ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan berkata "Tidakkah seharusnya kau meminta untuk digendong dipunggungku?"

"Ck! Memangnya drama! Dasar kamjjong jelek!" Ia senang bila meledek Jongin seperti ini. Entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan. Mereka sekarang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Dia mengajak seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah temannya saat dibangku Junior High School. Alasannya sih hanya sekedar menghirup udara segar.

"Mwoya?!" dan ledekan Naeun itu sukses membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

Siang ini matahari nampak malu menampakkan dirinya dan bersembunyi dibalik awan hitam. Hanya sedikit sinar yang terlihat. Siswa-siswi Hyo High School berhamburan keluar kelas pertanda kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai. Ada yang terburu-buru mengambil kendaraan mereka karena tidak mau berakhir dengan basah kuyup ada juga yang tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan?" Ucap namja tan sambil menerawang keatas di depan gerbang parkir. Ia melihat yeoja manis dengan tatapan _–apakah-tidak-masalah?- _dan yeoja manis ini belum menanggapi responnya.

Namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari namja tan sepertinya mengerti dan mengeluarkan pendapatnya "Sepertinya tidak mengapa. Asalkan Naeun bersamaku" Jelas Suho tersenyum kearah Naeun sambil mengacak surai cokelat Naeun dengan sayang. Naeun pun memberikan senyum lebarnya secara manis kearah Suho.

Naeun adalah sepupunya. Suho tahu eomma Naeun akan mengizinkan jika yeoja ini pergi bersamanya, karena Suho bertugas menjaga sepupunya ini selama berada di sekolah.

Sebelum bertemu, Suho melihat Jongin dengan Naeun keluar dari ruang musik. Sepertinya Jongin menemani Naeun, karena Naeun siswa baru disini. Karena baru Naeun diizinkan untuk melihat-lihat sekolahan dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran dulu. Karena pihak sekolah memberikan ruang untuk Naeun beradaptasi dengan baik. Dan Kepala Sekolah meminta anak buah Kris _–Ketua OSIS-_ memilih anggota OSIS untuk menemani Naeun. Kebetulan Jongin ada jadwal piket hari ini dan ia bersedia menemani Naeun seharian setelah istirahat pertama usai.

"Kajja, kita ke Jeju. Kudengar, disana ada resto yang baru dibuka dan semua hidangannya sangat lezat"

"Kau yang traktir ya hyung?" Tanya namja tan kearah sunbaenya sambil memberikan aegyo terbaiknya. Kebiasaan Jongin saat keuangannya menipis. Hari ini ia tidak membawa uang banyak. Orang tuanya memotong uang jajannya selama satu minggu, karena nilai ujiannya mendapat nilai terbawah. Ia sempat merutuki hal itu. Bagaimana bisa nilai ujian berpengaruh terhadap uang jajannya. Nilainya turun bukan salah dia, salahkan saja soal yang begitu sulit untuk dikerjakan.

"Hentikan aegyomu itu! Memalukan,"ucap Suho dengan ketus. Jongin hanya bisa mengaduh saat kepalanya mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari sunbaenya. "Hari ini aku memang berencana mentraktir kalian," sambungnya. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu dengan suasana yang kurang gaduh "Kemana si Albino dan si tiang listrik? Ajak mereka sekalian!' perintahnya terhadap Jongin.

Kemudian Jongin megambil benda persegi banyak berwarna putih dari saku celanaya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan. Tak butuh waktu lama pesannya pun terjawab.

"Eoh, mereka menyuruh kita duluan saja. Mereka akan segera menyusul." Ucap Jongin setelah mendapatkan pesan dari salah satu sahabtnya yang dimaksud Suho. Kemudian Suho dan Naeun menaiki mobil putih milik Suho sedangkan Jongin menaiki motor sport merahnya menuju Resto di Jeju.

.

.

.

**_-Studio Music 1, 14:30 KST-_**

"Apakah kau tahu, di sekolah kita terdapat siswa baru. Dan dia seorang yeoja manis!," Ucap namja berkulit kelewat putih dengan antusias. Dia ingin mengatakan kepada sahabatnya yang masih sibuk memainkan alat musik gitarnya. Namja tiang listrik ini tidak menghiraukan ucapan namja yang sedang berbicara, menurutnya tidak menarik.

"Kudengar dia pindahan dari Hyundong High School. Dan bingo! Dia sepupu dari Suho Hyung!" sambungnya lagi, berharap namja tiang listrik ini menoleh kearahnya. Dan benar ia pun menoleh dengan tatapan _ –coba-ulangi-perkataanmu?-_

_"_Dia sepupu dari Suho hyung, saat istirahat pertama tadi aku melihat ia sedang berbincang dengan noonamu!"

"Noonaku? Chorong noona? "

"Kau pikir siapa lagi noonamu! Oh Chorong?"

"Ya Oh Sehun! Akukan hanya memastikan saja!"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun bergetar, kemudian Sehun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata itu pesan dari Jongin, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya dan Chanyeol tentunya.

"Suho hyung sepertinya berbaik hati. Ia mengajak kita untuk makan bersamanya siang ini. Dan sepertinya ia juga mengajak sepupunya itu" Ucap Sehun dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran. Apa hubungan yeoja itu dengan Chorong noonanya. Terlintas satu nama difikirannya, tapi ia segera menghilangkannya. Tidak mungkin dia –batinnya-

"Apakah kau tahu nama yeoja manis itu?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun. Dan Sehun nampak mengingat-ingat siapa nama yeoja manis itu. Ia sempat mengetahui nama yeoja manis itu dari anak-anak yang membicarakannya. Tapi sepertinya Sehun sedikit lupa.

"Son.. Son Nanen? Ah aku lupa namanya Chanyeol-ah!" Jawabnya frustasi, pasalnya dia tidak sempat mendengarkan dengan jelas nama yeoja manis itu.

"Apakah maksudmu Naeun? Son Naeun?"

"Ah benar! Son Naeun!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Arum Afacella**

Entah kenapa aku ingin jadi review yang berisik. BANYAKIN MOMENT PARK! wkwk sempet ngakak guling guling pas bagian chorong bareng jimin wkwm hadeh-_- apalagi pas chanyeol manggil jimin pendek. Hei, keluargamu memang pendek semua, kau sendiri yang tiang-_-

Wohoho jadi naeun anak pindahan ya? Wuah bakal seru nih kalo ketemu ekhem, mantan wkwk

Curang ya, aku tau jawaban dari teka teki itu. Gatel banget pen jawab /g wkwk

**_Annyeong^^ /nebar buing-buing/ _**

**_Haha akhirnya selesai juga kan ini fanfiction abal-abalnya. Walau dibagian chapter 1 saja sih -_- Tapi jangan risau, saya selaku kekasihnya Jungkook, menantunya Baba Sehun dan Mama Luhan/? akan segera menyelesaikannya dengan cepat tergantung pendapat kalain! /tawa jahat/ HAHAHAHA.. Uhuk.. uhuk/keselek/_**

**_Saya sempat terinspirasi dari kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan sahabat karib saya. Tentang apa yang abadi,ada dan selamanya? Siapa yang tahu hayoo angkat tangan^^ yang tahu bakal Zie kasih hadiah deh, hadiahnya ciuman dari abang Jongin selingkuhan saya? Wkwkwk_**

**_Untuk eonnie, terimakasih telah banyak memberi saran kepada dongsaengmu ini. Semuanya yang ada di ff ini saya terimakasih buat eoonnie^^ maafkan saengmu yang merepotkan ini XD /duh ketauan kan/ dan maaf buat semuanya kalo cerita ini jelek banget, feelnya ga ngena dan alurnya berantakan banget. Soalnya Zie baru disini, jadi tolong kerjasamanya ya chingu! _**

**_Mau info lebih lanjut bbm aja Zie di pin ini 548D0E46 dan kunjungi instagram Zie ya zietwins soalnya teman Zie masih sedikit /promosi dikit^^_**

**_Hahaha udah dulu ya curhatan dari Zie, mianhae ga bisa lama-lama soalnya udah ditunggu abang Jongin :D See You next chap! Pay-pay! _**

**_Thanks To Arum Afacella, Arifa Natasaya, Elfrisda Asrul Sany_**


End file.
